PuppetJeremy drabbles
by Giaru
Summary: Some drabbles I wrote for anon prompts on Tumblr. All are NSFW. Prompts as follows: slow sex, bondage, toys. More coming soon uvu
1. Slow sex

**Anonymous asked:**

_Slow sex with the puppet sounds really nice_

"Ahn- M-ma- ri-" Jeremy's voice shook together with his breathing, making him unable to finish his words. He gasped deeply, biting his lip, toes curling and legs twitching. The security guard clung tightly to the long skinny arms as they wrapped around his chest and threw his head back, feeling the Puppet's chest against the back of it. The thrusts were almost agonizingly slow, torturing, but he felt on fire with each of them. That was very much in contrast with their usual sex, he thought, the Marionette would usually do everything to make him scream out. But this time was different. Was it because he took the animatronic home, or did he just feel like being slow this time?

The man hurriedly kicked the covers off, feeling the animatronic shift slightly to push his mask against Jeremy's neck. He'd always think of that as of a kiss, even if the Puppet couldn't physically kiss him. That made him feel warmer in more than one sense, a small smile appearing on his lips. He moaned softly, feeling the other's 'breath' hitch, easily hearable now that their faces were close. "Nh- You're s-so weird tonight-" the guard breathed between moans, making the Marionette produce a sound somewhat close to a groan in reply, "I like it-" he licked his dried up lips, spreading his legs some more so the animatronic who was spooning him could push deeper, a ragged groan escaping as the Puppet did just as he expected, sliding all the way inside extremely slowly.


	2. Bondage

**Anon asked:**

_Yooooo how about some bondage and teasing with the puppet and J?~_

**Includes two versions because I didn't know who they wanted bondaged.**

"Ugh-" Jeremy glared up at the Puppet, frowning, "W-what are you doing? We didn't agree to t-this…" his question went unanswered, the Puppet not seeming like he was interested in hearing any disclaims as he carefully and methodically wrapped his strings around the security guard's wrists; as the deed was done he picked a strip of cloth and put it over Jeremy's eyes, humming while he was tying it around the other's head. Once done he stopped to appreciate his work for a moment before motioning back, pressing his mask quickly to Jeremy's face as if kissing him.

The marionette's hand traveled down the man's bare torso, caressing the skin on its way which made the guard gasp. Jeremy bit his lip, feeling the claws gently scratch against the skin of his chest, fingers teasing his nipples. "Q-quit it-" he twitched, lowering his face as it turned red in embarrassment. He gasped, feeling a hand snake down his body and dig into his pants, rubbing his hardening cock. The cold white mask pressed against his neck, the sensation of it making him shiver and goosebumps appear on his skin. Jeremy bit his lip, bucking his hips slightly in the hand, "Nn-" he panted as the Puppet pulled him out of his pants, fully hard and begging for attention. A finger pressed against the tip, smearing the precum there as the Marionette began to slowly stroking him, making the guard let out ragged breaths, unable to see anything. The feeling of being fully at the other's mercy was weird, but it made him feel good, pleasure pooling down his stomach. He could feel the hand on his erection squeeze him harder and let out a moan, much to the Puppet's delight.

—

"Shhh- Let's just try this. I won't hurt you…" the guard breathed, pressing a quick kiss to the Puppet's neck. He pressed the animatronic's wrists together above his head, grabbing his belt and wrapping it around them. The man just laughed at the animatronic's questioning stare, saying nothing as he pulled away, another kiss pressed on the other's mask. Jeremy smirked, pressing their bodies close together, a hand motioning to undo the cloth around the Puppet's pelvic region but quickly slid back up after.

"It'll be good." he promised, his lips finding themselves on the Marionette's neck again, pressing loving kisses to it which made the other pant. The security guard wasn't exactly sure how an animatronic could physically feel, but he never thought much about that, just letting the other enjoy the caresses. Down his chest, around his shoulders. Jeremy's fingers danced around the Marionette's entrance as he knew that he liked that the most. The man briefly wondered in what kind of mood the animatronic was when an answer slid in his hand. He caught the slick appendage, beginning to rub it gently. The Puppet panted heavier, letting a small whine escape, his restricted arms shifting slightly, unable to move otherwise. Jeremy was going to tease, he realized. He could see it in his smirk and in the way he was stroking so very slowly, making the Marionette's long slender legs tremble. His hips thrust, but the guard pressed his free hand against them, pushing them down as he shook his head. "No cheating-" he whispered, continuing to teasingly run his hand up and down the slick shaft, "This is going to be a long night- better be patient~"


	3. Toys

**Anonymous asked:**

_Marionette and Jeremy with some ahem toys?_

It wasn't often that the Puppet would allow him to be on top, especially not when they were in his house. Those rare occurrences were surprising even, but by no means unpleasant.

Jeremy smiled as he ran fingers around the opening on the Marionette's crotch, catching some lube on them. He could feel the animatronic shudder and moved to nuzzle his neck, breathing against it. He knew that was one of his most sensitive places, had found out about that on accident, but that seemed to be the one thing which made the other screech and shudder like nothing else. That was pleasant, gave Jeremy a feeling of control. And he definitely didn't have enough of that with this character.

Nothing would slide out, Jeremy was certain. He bit gently on the thin neck, sliding two fingers inside to which the Puppet let out a sound alike to a moan and jerked his hips upward, making the man chuckle, "You're too impatient." He muttered, beginning to thrust gently, his fingers quickly getting covered with slick substance. The Marionette simply panted, scratching the covers gently where he was sitting, legs spread for his partner. It was amazing how he wasn't taking up the whole bed. Jeremy pulled away and pressed his face against the pale mask, three fingers now doing the job of pleasuring the other, to which the Marionette got even louder, ragged breaths escaping him from time to time between the sounds.

This wasn't enough, he knew it, but Jeremy didn't feel like moving on yet. Besides…there was one thing he had been thinking about for a while. The man pulled out his fingers and kissed the side of the Puppet's mask, "Give me a moment, I want to try something new-" he started, motioning under his bed to pull a box out. He could feel the animatronic watching and smirked to himself, taking a long object in his hands. He turned back to his partner and moved closer carefully. He knew the puppet got nervous about new things easily so he felt like he had to approach the matter slowly.

"This will feel good," the guard assured, pressing the object to the animatronic's opening, "I promise-" when the Marionette did nothing but let out an impatient sigh, Jeremy pushed in, slowly letting it plunge. He could see the Puppet squeeze the covers gently and smirked, motioning at his neck again as he moved his hand. A broken moan escaped his partner, the Puppet's neck craning back, and Jeremy knew that it felt good. Good, but he could make it better.

He was still thrusting when he pressed a button on the tail of the vibrator, turning the object on. Jeremy didn't see the animatronic change his expression often, but he could swear his mouth opened wider, a very loud sound ringing through the room as the Puppet almost trembled, his legs shaking at the vibration and pleasure. He tugged hard on the covers, back arching.

He was sensitive, yet Jeremy didn't expect such a strong reaction. He even wondered if the Marionette was in pain for a moment for some reason, yet the animatronic didn't try to pull away or do anything to make it stop, only producing loud sounds and trembling. Jeremy bit on the other's neck gently before pulling away, "Does it feel good?" he breathed, his hand busy sinking the vibrator in and pulling it out of the Puppet. God it felt so weird having sex with him, yet the guard couldn't really complain. They both enjoyed it and it was their little secret of sorts (though the person assigned to clean the marionette probably totally knew too).

The Puppet made an effort to nod, the weird sounds not getting any quieter; he spread his shaking legs slightly wider, still squirming. "Good," Jeremy licked his lips, "Because this is what we're going to be doing most of the night." With that he pressed the button again, switching the vibrator to a higher setting which made the sound flowing through the room only louder.


End file.
